Jail Break
Jail Break is a fan episode, and a sequel to Bank Robbery. It involves Snake to going the almost inescapable Rock Island for his crimes. Starring *Snake *Harrison *Walt Featuring *Kelly and Thomas *Lumpy Appearing *Lifty & Shifty *Shaun *GTFs Plot Snake is seen being transported by boat to Rock island, in prison clothes, and cuffed. The boat stops at the dock, and Snake is escorted off of the boat by Kelly and Thomas, only to trip and fall. after a few seconds, he sarcastically asks himself if he's OK, before responding that he's fine and that he doesn't need to be helped up, as he gets to his feet. He's escorted to his cell, which happens to also be Harrison and Walt's cell. The two close the cell door with the three inmates in the cell and leave. After several moments of awkward silence, Snake asks the two what they're in for. Walt responds with tax evasion, while Harrison tells him about how he pushed his General out of a window, before asking Snake what he's in for. Snake tells them about his attempted robbery and all of the people that ended up dying. Later, the three are in the cafeteria, talking about prison life, before seeing Shaun attacking Shifty and Lifty, before being restrained by Lumpy, allowing them to escape Shaun. Snake suddenly shouts out "I GOT IT!!!", attracting the attention of literally everyone in the cafeteria, before Snake makes an excuse. After that, Snake begins whispering to Harrison and Walt about an escape plan. He tells them that they will attack one of the guards and take their keys and weapon, raid the armory and leave. The three agree to this plan. Later, they are back in their cells, waiting for the guards to make their rounds. Lumpy passes by as Snake slips his hand through the bars and snatches the keys off of his belt, and unlocks the cell door. Snake sneaks out, and attacks Lumpy, causing a struggle that injures both before Snake breaks his neck and takes his pistol, handing his baton to Harrison. the three quietly head towards the armory and raid it, taking as much as they can, including guns. They then head back towards the cells, before encountering Kelly and Thomas. Alarms go off everywhere as guards storm the halls, while Snake, Harrison, and Walt release other prisoners to fight, giving guns to them. the guards and the prisoners get in a firefight, resulting in the deaths of many guards and prisoners. Snake curses as he is shot in the shoulder, managing to throw a grenade that kills several guards, including Thomas. Kelly tackles Harrison, who then slams her into a wall before knocking her backwards, getting killed when she is impaled on a bar that was bent outwards by the explosion. more and more guards begin flooding the prison as Snake, Harrison, and Walt flee to a helicopter landing. They see a landed helicopter, and the pilot, asleep, who they attack and take the keys off of. The three activate the helicopter, and begin their escape, before Harrison takes control, and destroys the prison with the weapons on the helicopter, as to "tie up loose ends". after this, they fly off to freedom, as the episode ends. Fates Deaths Snake breaks Lumpy's neck. Many guards and prisoners die in the firefight. Thomas is killed by a grenade. Kelly is impaled on a bar. Everyone else besides Snake, Walt, and Harrison die when the prison is destroyed. (Confirmed) Injuries Snake trips while getting off the boat. Shaun beats up Shifty and Lifty. Snake and Lumpy injure each other in the fight. Snake is shot in the shoulder. Harrison is tackled by Kelly. Kelly is slammed into a wall. (Before death) The pilot is beaten up by Snake and Harrison (Before death) Trivia *It is confirmed that Walt did not kill or injure anyone. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Deadlydark's Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes Category:Featured